Bebop Document
by i am cari
Summary: Spike encounters a unique individual who happens to be cool, calm, and the latest bounty. The chase begins. A/N i love spike speigal
1. Why Spike doesn't live in Wilmington

The only attempt for a BeBop fic. I want to fuck Spike so forgive me all. I'll try to make it interesting. HHHahahahhaha. Viscious! By the way, this story is about MEEEE. You know who i am. -i am cari-  
  
-Session 001 "Why Spike Doesn't Live in Wilmington"  
  
Spike tipped the ashes from the end of his cigarette and casually lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the glaring sun reflecting over the water.  
  
"Got a light, cowboy?"  
  
He turned and stared at a small young woman holding a cigarette and wearing nothing but jeans and a cutoff t-shirt that had the word "atticus" printed on the front. Slowly, he reached into his jacket's inner pocket, brushed past his gun, and pulled out a lighter. She leaned forward and inhaled as he held the flame to the end of her cigarette.  
  
"Thanks, lil' buckaroo."  
  
She started walking away, her hands deep in her sagging jeans. He grinned slightly as her jeans slipped down around her butt. Green and black striped panties greeted his amused eyes. She paused and hauled her pants back up to acceptable level. Stripes still showed.  
  
Spike laughed appreciatively at the girl. She turned around, her hands in her pockets, her cigarette dangling from her lower lip. She grinned, saluted, and glided away, around a corner, and...gone.  
  
Spike shrugged and turned in the opposite direction, his own cigarette dangling, his hands in his pockets. -------&  
  
"Holy shit! That bitch is fucking sexy!" Cari relaxed against a wall as her brother and friends joined her in the alley. Her brother lit up a joint and she smacked it out of his hand.  
  
"Mother fucker!" he yelled at her. She smirked back and handed him a cigarette. He smiled and lit up.  
  
"Who's sexy?" asked ZACK L noncomittedly. He glanced casually at his brother, Matt, and smiled ever so slowly as Cari stuttered her reply, blushing mightily.  
  
"You know who, you bastard."  
  
"I might..."  
  
Cari's brother, Daz, and Matt, who were the same age, both burst out laughing and both got swotted by her.  
  
"Fucking teenagers.." muttered Cari as she threw her cigarette against the wall. She hitched her sagging pants up again and turned to Zack, "So, what's the gig?"  
  
He closed his eyes and drawled, "The bank on 5th street...the big one...we got it tonight." Cari stared at him. "Is that all?" He opened his cool grey eyes and stared back at her; "Yeah...sweetcakes."  
  
She gave him the finger. --------&  
  
"Ahhh! The bounty on him is 12 million woolongs! You can't be serious! Are we really gonna let him go?!"  
  
Jet sighed heavily and muttered, "Shut up. I've got a headache." Faye flopped on the couch and told Ed, "Men are pigs. Is he the highest bounty?"  
  
Ed turned to the monitor and scanned quickly, humming a strange tune. "Hah Hah! Fayeeee...! Lookie! This little girl has a bounty of 50 million woolongs!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" cried Faye and Jet in unison as they rushed over to Ed. Ein whined and walked away. They stared at a picture of a girl with poofy black hair and a smirk.  
  
"She's only 10! I don't think..." Faye trailed off and bit her lip. "How can a 10-year-old have a bounty that huge?!"  
  
A large bang made them flinch and both sighed, "Spike..." Spike threw his jacket on the back of the couch and called, "Hey! Got a new bounty yet?!"  
  
Both threw him withering glances and turned back to the flickering screen.  
  
Spike scratched his head and slumped on the couch, lighting a new cigarette. "Anyway, I met a cute girl. REAL cute." Immediately, Faye's head swiveled in his direction.  
  
Spike's closed eyes drew Faye's attention. "And?" she prompted. Spike opened his eyes; "She's the one in that bounty picture you guys got. Except she's not 10 anymore. Or never was. She's around 19. I think."  
  
Faye laughed, "A kid!"  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow, "I don't think so."  
  
Ein and Ed smiled at each other.  
  
Jet clapped a hand to his forehead.  
  
Faye and Spike stared at each other.  
  
"Race ya..." whispered Spike. -------&  
  
Cari examined the door, then tried the handle. Jammed. She coughed casually and shut her eyes as Zack kicked the door open. No alarm sounded.  
  
Daz and Matt raced in, each armed with a bag and their fists. Cari watched their retreating forms, each swaying as they ran.  
  
She leaned against the wall, cupping her lighter with one hand, her cigarette in her mouth. Zack eyed her and sleepily sank onto the ground.  
  
"We never do the fun stuff anymore. It's getting too easy." Cari crossed her arms, sat down next to him and said with closed eyes, "Soon, we'll start the big time. Once we get enough cash from this last raid, we can go to Mars. Big time fun there."  
  
Zack laughed and put an arm on her shoulders, "Can't wait..."  
  
Daz and Matt came sidling out of the back door, each carrying two bags apiece. Cari looked up at her brother and asked, "How much?"  
  
He grinned, glanced at Matt, and shook his head, "We're going back in, we can get more. A lot more." He and Matt walked back in, with two more bags. Zack stood up and slouched away muttering, "I'll get Daisy." Cari watched him go then rested her hand on the bags of woolong cards. A shadow fell on her hand. A body shadow.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, reclining against the wall. She waited a few seconds, heard the body posture shift then lashed out with her leg and foot, tripping the person.  
  
"Whoa, hey! Just needed a light!" cried a familiar voice.  
  
Cari opened her eyes and saw the face she wanted to see. He grinned back at her and jerked his thumb to his crumpled cigarette that was hanging in his mouth. She frowned and shrugged, moving the bags behind her and away from him.  
  
Spike shifted and said again, "So...got a light?" Cari raised one shoulder and stared past him, hoping one of the guys would show up so they could go; she really didn't want to fight Spike Spiegal.  
  
Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder. A hand with nails, that were digging horribly into her shoulder. "Ow!" she turned and saw Faye Valentine smirking above her, her boobs almost directly in Cari's face. "Ew!" Cari scooted back, closer to Spike and farther from Faye's illustrious chest.  
  
"How can you stand her?" She whispered to Spike. He chuckled softly and replied, "It's not easy, but I manage." Faye became very red in the face and hissed, "Shut up, just bring the little god damn girl." Cari stood up quickly and faced Faye, "I'm short, yeah, but NOT little. Fucking bitch." She crossed her arms and called into the bank door, "Oy! Daz, Matt! Hurry, sons!"  
  
She suddenly heard someone whistling, and he was approaching rapidly. She glanced behind Spike and saw Zack. He smiled at her and quickly took the woolong bags behind Spike, sprinting back to Daisy. Faye cried out as she saw Zack and she raced over to the vehicle, but Zack was backing out and zooming away. Faye stood at the end of the alley-way, watching him disappear into traffic.  
  
Just then, Daz and Matt appeared at the entrance and stared at the scene in front of them. Daz casually walked up to Cari and threw an arm over her shoulder, "Hey sis." Matt walked quietly around Spike's back and scuttled up a fire-ladder, to the roof where Zack was probably waiting.  
  
Faye walked slowly back to Cari and Spike, her gun drawn. Cari's and Daz's eyes widened at the gun and they slowly picked up the remaining bags and started backing away.  
  
"Hey. Where're you going?" Spike turned his head to look at them and he too pulled out a gun. Cari smirked and nodded. At the same time, she and Daz lept into the air, kicking their legs out identically. Spike reached up almost lazily to catch their feet. However, they were expecting this and twisted exactly to both land gigantic kicks on Spike's shoulders. Spike felt their legs brush his arm, they were that close.  
  
Then he felt their converse sneakers jamming into his shoulders and a fist landing a nice one on his jaw. He saw Cari's smirk as he toppled backwards. Faye began firing. "No Faye! Damnit!" he called as he lay on the hard pavement. He saw sneakers running from them, and scrambling up the ladder. He lay and watched Faye run after them brandishing her gun. Finally, he saw their craft take off and speed away.  
  
He smiled.  
  
-END SESSION 001- -SESSION 002- ----NEXT---- 


	2. Kids on Mars

Hahahha. I got away from Spike Spiegal! Hahahahha. Anyway, next in line...Mars! Hahahahha. End. -i am cari-  
  
-Session 002- Kids on Mars  
  
Cari slowly opened her eyes to the familiar smell of ramen soup stewing. She sat up, ran a hand through her short, dark, tousled hair and glanced around her. Daz and Matt were still asleep, Daz beside her and Matt in the other twin bed. She smiled at their little boy sleeping postures.  
  
Pulling on a t-shirt over her tanktop she slumped over to the table where Zack was reading a magazine. An old magazine by the looks of it.  
  
"Hey." she mumbled as she reached for the cigarettes and a mug of coffee. He glanced at her, his sleepy eyes taking in every detail.  
  
"Hi." He went back to his article. Cari lit her cigarette and inhaled deeply. She reached for Zack's arm and rested her fingers gently on his deeply tanned and musceled arm. He looked up again.  
  
"You ok?" he asked as he watched her suck on her cigarette.  
  
She shook her head and looked back, "I've got a bounty. I should leave you guys."  
  
Zack smiled and rested his hand on hers. "Is that what you're worried about? The cowboys?" She flicked her half smoked smoke against the far wall, where there were many other ash marks and sighed, replying slowly, "No. I'm not worried about that. I'm not worried. Just wishful."  
  
Zack sighed and rolled his eyes. He took his hand away and went back to his magazine. Cari stared at Zack as he read. His intense ice green-blue eyes were intent on the article and seemed to block her out. He chose to ignore her.  
  
"Zack, what would you do if I left?" she stood up and walked over behind him, placing her head on his shoulder and her arms on his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned back into her soft chest.  
  
"I don't know. Probably wander around until I died. Stayed where I was in case..." He trailed off. Cari leaned closer to him until her lips brushed his ear, "In case...?" Zack opened his eyes and smirked, "In case the place where I was had a lot of hot chicks and good music." "GAHH!" cried Cari and she smacked him on his ear with two fingers. Zack grinned.  
  
Fuming, she picked up her ramen cup and chopsticked the noodles and other ingrediants hurridley into her mouth. She picked up her jean jacket, flung it over her shoulder, lit a cigarette and went to open the door.  
  
Cari paused as she turned the knob and said over her shoulder, "You wouldn't do that Zack. You would cry if I ever left you. And your boys."  
  
She opened the door, letting hot humid air, stench and noise from the street in, then she was gone.  
  
Zack stared at the dark brown door and listened to the air conditioner hum and cough. His brother turned restlessly over in his bed and Daz let out a great snore. He shrugged and turned back to his magazine.  
  
-------&  
  
Cari, cigarette dangling from her lower lip, hands deep in her pockets, a smirky sad expression on her face, stopped walking when she felt a raindrop. In the last half hour she had been walking, the weather had quickly turned into a summer rainstorm.  
  
Ignoring the weather, she hitched her collar higher up around her neck and continued on. She didn't know where she was going. Suddenly, she heard swingy music blaring from a building.  
  
She looked up and saw a building labeled "The White Stripe" and as she watched the building, lights flashed from within and she heard people laughing and dancing. And music.  
  
As she sauntered towards the club, she flicked her cigarette away and noticed a skewed poster: "The Seatbelts! Noon-5!! LIVE!! DRINKS!!"  
  
She smiled and walked on in.  
  
Inside, people were pulsing around her to the popular tunes of The Seatbelts. Cari leaned against the wall in the back and watched the guitarist rock on.  
  
She pushed her way to the bar and ordered a glass of wine. The bartender smiled nicely and commented, "Not much for fun drinking, I see." She glanced at him and took in a scar over his right eye and highly muscular arms, one robotic. He had sideburns and his hair was black.  
  
She smiled back and replied, "I don't go for the heavy stuff till after dark." Turning away from him, she took her wine and made her way to tables behind her.  
  
The chair was backward. She sat down. A favorite began playing and the crowd went wild as they recgonized it. Cari smiled and closed her eyes. Her foot jiggled in time to the music and her thumb tapped it on her glass. She mouthed the words as they were said: "I think it's time to blow this thing. Get everybody and their stuff together. Okay..3,2,1, let's jam."  
  
As she opened her eyes, someone walked up to the table. The trumpet began going as Cari pulled out a cigarette and ignored the person. A hand dropped on her shoulder. Cari slumped down. The sax joined the trumpet. The hand pulled her into a standing position. She fumbled for her lighter. It was knocked from her hands. The trumpet had it's solo. And then it was over. Cari was shoved to the door. A slow song began. They exited. "See ya space cowboy." She muttered as they left the club.  
  
-------&  
  
The cuffs were clipped on and she was shoved into a waiting taxi. She had to drop her cigarette. Cari then turned to face Spike.  
  
"You made me waste a perfectly good cigg." He smiled and leaned against the seat. "Sorry about that." He handed her lighter back.  
  
Cari frowned, "It's no use, now. I can't even light up." Spike shrugged and stared ahead. As they cruised slowly throug the streets Cari watched Spike's profile.  
  
He suddenly called, "Jet! You took a wrong turn! It was left back there!" The man in front turned around and grinned at them.  
  
Cari laughed at the face.  
  
Spike cried, "What the hell?!" Two more people popped up out of the front seat and pressed guns to Spike's head. Cari commented, "You better un-cuff me if you want to get out of this alive." Spike threw back his head and laughed.  
  
Daz smiled and said, "Aw, come on Cari, let's let him go! He's a cool kid." Cari cocked an eyebrow than said, "Up here, Zack." He nodded and twisted the wheel. They stopped at a red light and suddenly, Cari had her door open and was running out into traffic.  
  
Spike tried to grab her before she made it but was held back by Daz and Matt. "No! Shit! Where's Jet when I need him?! I can't let.." He elbowed the boys and hopped out of the car. "Fuck." cringed Zack as he watched Spike go. "Come on kids, Cari's on her own."  
  
Daz angrily punched the door and exclaimed, "Why the fuck did Cari have to kill that guy?" Matt and Zack exchanged glances then Matt said comfortingly, "Don't worry mate, Cari can save her own ass. She'll be back before you know it. Just like before." Daz didn't say anything, but continued looking out the window.  
  
-------&  
  
The traffic had been stopped when Cari left the car, so she had a good head start. Spike, however, had longer legs and more speed. He had hopped on the incoming cars and made it to the sidewalk almost as quickly as Cari. Now he just had to follow the bitch.  
  
Cari was sprinting along the sidewalk in the direction of the harbor. She ducked through stores, out back alleys and through parking lots. Sweat was running down her face and she was breathing heavily. She needed her hands free so she could climb.  
  
Stopping at a lock shop, she glanced behind her but couldn't see any bodies falling to the ground in Spike's haste. Cari went inside and went into the back room. The guy was making new copies of keys.  
  
"Excuse me, could you help me?"  
  
The burly man turned around. It was Jet Black. Cari's eyes narrowed and she looked away, "Shit.."  
  
Spike walked in the door unhurridely. He paused to light a cigarette and then he said, "You're late, Jet." Jet smiled as he grabbed Cari's by the arm and replied, "I had bar problems." Cari stared at the ground. They brought her outside again and walked the rest of the way to the harbor, where the Bebop was waiting.  
  
-----& "Faye, Faye!" called Ed as she checked the bounties and saw something unsual with the latest bounty. Faye glanced over and continued filing her nails, "What is it Ed?" Ed peered at the screen and Ein barked at the monitor.  
  
"That bounty girl! She had a bounty before! And before that! She's had had had had...three! Three, three! Since she was ten! Ten-en!" Faye cocked an eyebrow, "So?" Ein whined and pawed the keyboard.  
  
Suddenly, a new window appeared and Ed screeched, "FAAYYEEE lookie the picture! She's soooo pretty! Yah yah!" Faye closed her eyes and said, "Ed, if you want to get some new information, great, otherwise, keep it down will ya?"  
  
Ed scrolled down and read the girl's bio. "It says she is a three-time convicted murderer, she's had four counts of arson, ten counts of robbery six of those times armed, and she has warrants of arrest from Earth, Mars, and Ganymede! FAYEE! She's a criminal!" Faye groaned; "So are all the bounties we take, Ed."  
  
Ein barked and Ed replied, "I agree, Ein. She's too pretty and nice to be such a big time criminal!" Faye glanced over again and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Ed turned to her and pulled off her goggles, "I think she was framed Faye-yay." Faye sat up and was about to say something back when the door opened.  
  
She quickly hissed to Ed, "What planet was the bounty placed on that we noticed it?" Ed checked and whispered back, "Earth, that's the highest one." Faye nodded and leaned back.  
  
Spike came down the stairs into the room and said, "Behold, our 60 million woolongs." He leaned against the railing as Cari was brought down by Jet. She stared at Ed and Ein as Ein began barking and wagging his tail. He padded over to her and licked her shoe. Cari smiled and said, "Hello there, puppy."  
  
As Jet took the cuffs off she bent down and stroked Ein behind the ears. Ed laughed and said, "You got the wrong bounty, Spike-Spike! She was framed." Cari glanced up then got up and sat down on the bottom step, pulling out her cigarettes and lighter.  
  
The three cowboys exchanged looks then sighed, "Right, Ed."  
  
-------&  
  
Daz was huddled on his bed he shared with his sister and turning the pages in her sketch-book. He stopped at the one of their parents. It was a happier moment, the mother and father laughing as they held hands. Daz stared at their faces; Cari caught the moment so perfectly with her pencil.  
  
"Hey, you want pepperoni or sausage?" Matt called. Daz didn't glance up. Zack opened one eye and glanced at Matt, "He's missing her. He'd be scarfing down both if she was hear." He closed his eyes and heard Matt sigh. He opened his eyes again, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
The younger brother glanced at Cari's pack of cigarettes and replied, "I miss her too. It's not like..." He stopped abruptly and turned away. Zack's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "You...you..bastard." He stood up suddenly and walked out the door. Matt watched him go and pulled out his own memory of Cari.  
  
A snapshot of him and her, looking into each other's eyes, a loving smile on each of their faces. Cari was saying something to him then, he remembered. Then Zack came and intruppted them. And he had gotten his ass kicked.  
  
-----&  
  
Cari stared at the three cowboys and Ed. Ein was nestled under her scratching hand. A cigarette was glowing in her mouth, the smoke rising gently to the ceiling. The steps were in a dark corner and combined with Ein's peaceful breathing, Cari was growing tired.  
  
Spike stood up and sttretched then glanced at the girl. She was leaning against the steps, Ein next to her. She looked like she was thinking about something. He called, "Hey! Time to split, little lady."  
  
She blinked and looked up, "Who put the bounty on me?" Ed perked up and chattered, "No name, no name, no name! Number only! number number!" Cari nodded dejectedly and flicked her cigarette to the floor where she promptly crushed it with her sneaker.  
  
Faye left the room claiming she had a shower to take and winked at Cari. Cari glared back. Spike walked towards her but Cari stayed where she was and smiled as Ein began barking and growling at the approaching man.  
  
Jet cried, "Ein!" Cari hushed Ein and stood up, extending her hand, "Come one lil' buckaroo. Let's blow this thing." Ed watched sadly and said softly, "Bye-bye, Cari-chan."  
  
They exited the BeBop.  
  
-END SESSION 002- -SESSION 003- ----NEXT---- 


	3. See you Space Cowboy

-Session 003- Vector +plus+ Voices =equals= Real Folk Blues  
  
As Cari and Spike walked along the dusky streets, her hand tightly inside his, she wondered how Spike felt about this.  
  
"I was framed you know. I only killed one person, was never convicted and I only robbed a bank twice. Once when you almost caught me."  
  
Spike blew smoke from his nostrils and didn't reply. Cari sighed and moved closer to him, so she was nestled next to his arm. He looked down as he threw his cigarette away and murmured, "You want me, don't you?" She smiled up at him and replied, "Since I was ten."  
  
Her free hand reached up and gently pulled Spike's face down. She kissed him. As they pulled back, Spike smiled and remarked softly, "We coulda had a good time." Cari looked sadly up at him. She moved away and waited for him to keep moving towards the drop off area.  
  
Spike watched as she turned dejectedly away. He sighed and closed his eyes, then reached for her hand. She tried to pull away when suddenly she felt the handcuff being lifted off. Cari looked up in disbelief and saw Spike walking away.  
  
"What...?" she whispered as he raised a hand without looking back and called, "I thought you were sexy too, cowgirl!"  
  
He stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered away. Suddenly, a car squealed to a stop next to her. A misting rain began.  
  
"Gonna, get in sis?" called a wonderfully familiar voice. "Naw, Daz, we're gonna walk. Catch ya later." A car door slammed.  
  
Cari watched Spike's retreating back. A warm hand took her own and squeezed it. The car raced off, it's tail lights flashing red in the dark rain.  
  
She squeezed back, her wet hair sticking to her forehead and plastered against her cheek. Shakily, she tried to pull out a cigarette. The package crumpled from the rain and she let it drop. The hand tugged on her own.  
  
As they fell into step together Zack whispered, "I did cry, you were right. But my boys did too." Cari stopped and stared at him. His intense ice green eyes bored into hers. She blinked and smirked, "Bastard. You are all my boys. Fucking shits worship me."  
  
She raised her hand, her two fingers poised. Zack turned his face willingly and shut his eyes. "Fucker..." Cari whispered as she gently cupped his cheek.  
  
He opened his beautiful eyes and stared at her. He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, drawing it out passionately as he framed her face with his soft hands. Cari wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her body, until they couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.  
  
Spike turned abruptly and watched as Cari and Zack embraced a block away, happily standing in the rain. "Julia.." he whispered and looked down, rain sliding down his face like tears.  
  
-----&  
  
Ed and Ein greedily ate their dinner, "Look Ein, shrimpy shrimps in my ramen!" Ein barked appreciatively.  
  
Faye sipped her soda and started on another round of beef and rice.  
  
Jet chomped on his fish rolls and wiped his mouth as crumbs fell.  
  
Spike suddenly appeared, soaked to the skin. He paused in the entrance as he saw his fellow bounty hunters eating greedily, "Why the hell do all of you have food and I don't?!" All blinked at him, their mouths full of food.  
  
They went back to eating except for Ed who explained, "They gave us the equivilant of the bounty if we didn't turn her in, remember? I emailed you. Obviousily, you got it." Spike stared and reached into his pocket for his PDA.  
  
Sure enough, a little letter with wings flapped in the corner of the screen. But he hadn't seen it. He suddenly smiled broadly, "Yep, I always make the right desciones!" He jumped down and snagged a carton of rice and chicken from the table.  
  
Ein barked and jumped on Spike's lap, "Hey, you mutt!" he protested. Ein licked Spike's lips and barked again, then ran back to Ed. Spike touched his lips, shrugged and continued shoveling in the grub.  
  
------&  
  
Cari leaned back in the lounge chair and closed her eyes to the hot sun. The boys were splashing in the nearby crystal clear pool. A spray of water hit her. Laughter ensued.  
  
She angrily sat up and cried, "Alright, little dicks, I've had it now!" She tore off her sunglasses and jumped in the pool, landing on top of Daz. Grabbing Matt by the ear she pulled him towards her and punched him in the gutt.  
  
"Oof!" She kicked Daz in the side of his head. "OWW, little bitch!"  
  
He grabbed her by her arm and slung her across the pool. Cari sank underwater and was picked up by Daz who threw her again. Matt caught her, grinned, and threw her up again.  
  
This time Zack caught her and held her tight. "That's enough, childen!" Cari struggled in his strong arms and attempted to bite him. He bit her back. They stared at each other.  
  
Matt stared at them. He narrowed his eyes and suddenly hurled water at them both. Daz joined in and they laughed and splashed.  
  
Cari made her way to the side of the pool and heaved herself out. She threw back her head and looked around her.  
  
The mansion they had purchased with the stolen woolongs was in the country, surrounded by lush green grass and forests. The mansion itself was solid stone, with a bright red roof. The rooms numbered over one hundred and Cari wondered at the saying, "Money can't by you happiness"--of course it could!  
  
Some people were crazy. She squinted and smiled up at the sun, shielding her eyes from the glare with her arm. Life was good.  
  
"CARI!!!" She turned at the voice. Water hit her in the face. "GODDAMN YOU, LITTLE KID!" she screamed, "I'll fuck you up!" She threw herself at Matt and began beating him up. Daz and Zack chose sides, and the battle began anew. Only this time, they had all day to kill each other.  
  
  
  
----ending...comment if you wish, my friends! 


End file.
